Em nome da estrela
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: Todo adolescente dá problemas, ainda mais se o adolescente em questão é acusado injustamente de ser perfeito um novo maroto sendo que ele não reivindica nenhum dos postos. Só que às vezes tudo vale... Em nome da estrela. [SM]


Sinopse: Todo adolescente dá problemas, ainda mais se o adolescente em questão é acusado injustamente de ser perfeito/ um novo maroto sendo que ele não reivindica nenhum dos postos. Só que às vezes tudo vale... Em nome da estrela.

**Em Nome da Estrela**

Eu olhava entediado, para a paisagem que passava rápida pela janela da pickup. A vista era comum e muito bem conhecida por mim, já que eu fazia aquele mesmo caminho todas as férias de verão. Viajar para o sítio da família era obrigatório e mais chato que assistir a duas aulas seguidas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

O pasto verde pontilhado de vacas e o sol alto contribuíam para o meu marasmo completo, enquanto mamãe dirigia, obviamente a mais de 100 km/h.

- Orion? - ouvi papai me chamar – Está acordado? – perguntou me sacudindo, fazendo com que eu batesse a cabeça no vidro da janela.

- Não. E estou sonhando que vocês me deixaram ficar em casa pela primeira vez em 15 anos.

- Orion McKinnon Black. Não fale assim com o seu pai. – mamãe resmungou do volante. É realmente estranho que a minha mãe dirija e não o meu pai. Mas ele não sabe nem andar de bicicleta (como se ele soubesse o que é isso) então eu prefiro que a mulher da família dirija. Eu quero me formar sabe...

- Não esquenta Marlene. Ele está chateado por que não pode sair com aquela loirinha... A que tem uma irmã gêmea.

Corei instantaneamente. Eu odeio a falta de privacidade a qual sou submetido.

- Sirius! Você andou lendo as corujas do Orion outra vez? – mamãe perguntou apontando a varinha para ele sem nem desgrudar os olhos do volante. A pergunta é: por que não voamos/aparatamos/usamos flú se somos bruxos?? Simples! Mamãe acha perigoso. _Claro_. A verdade é que ela seria piloto de corridas trouxas se pudesse.

- Não! – ele falou sorrindo. Isso não é bom. – Ele se auto-delatou outra vez.

Ela também sorriu e deu duas pancadinhas no volante com a varinha.

- É meu pequeno sonâmbulo – falou virando para mim – Vai deixar seu pai contar ou eu vou ouvir de você?

- Nem um nem outro. – resmunguei – Mas se você quiser eu conto como ganhamos a copa de quadribol, já que você me ignorou quando eu fui falar.

- Espera! - papai disse sentando completamente virado pra mim - Isso foi antes ou depois do porre de wisky de fogo e do quase afogamento do seu amigo no lago?

Ouvi mamãe bufar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Como ela fez isso é um mistério pra mim.

- Quem te disse isso? – perguntei exasperado a papai.

- Você. E ao que parece a loirinha estava assistindo o salvamente fenomenal que você fez. Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Íris ou Isis?

- Isis. Isis Fuller.

Se você acha que fui eu quem respondeu errou feio. Aparentemente ate minha mãe sabe o nome da garota dos meus sonhos, e levando em conta que eu falo (alto) enquanto durmo eu não me surpreenderia se ate o Eros, minha coruja, soubesse o nome dela.

- Legal. Agira que vocês já sabem o nome e o sobrenome dela me deixem em paz.

- Nada disso rapazinho. Como foi o jogo? – ela perguntou casualmente.

- Normal mãe. Grifinoria x Sonserina. A copa foi dos leões, claro.

- Eles têm o melhor rebatedor. Orion Black, que só perde para o pai: Sirius Black o estraçalhador de balaços!

- E de braços também Sirius querido. Quantas vezes você quebrou o braço do Darvey mesmo?

- Treze vezes Marlene querida. – ele respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso - Treze!

- Falta de modéstia a parte pai, mas tenho certeza que você nunca fez uma rebatida de reversão como a minha. O balaço foi tão rápido que furou uma das colunas do estádio. – falei orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

- Tudo bem que eu mudei de assunto filho. Mas foi só para te dar um descanso. Pare de se gabar e pode contar tudo sobre a Fuller agora. – mamãe resmungou voltando para o volante.

- Concordo com a sua mãe. Vocês foram para o armário de vassouras do segundo andar da ala oeste do jeito que eu te disse?

- Sirius! – ela exclamou falsamente chocada enquanto entrava a direita em uma estrada de terra esburacada. Ri e ela finalizou – Você sabe que o armário perto do banheiro dos monitores chefes é muito melhor!

Revirei os olhos enquanto eles murmuravam algo que estava longe do inocente, pode apostar.

Quase todos em Hogwarts têm pais normais, menos eu. Minha mãe é uma inominável, de modo que quando eu pergunto o que ela faz recebo como resposta um "Se te contasse teria que te matar. E eu choro muito mal quando finjo você sabe." Meu pai é um auror famoso e todos os dias têm Sirius Black no Profeta Diário. Agora some os dois e tente almoçar quieto no salão principal quando algo que envolva os donos dos meus sobrenomes acontece. Se você conseguir te dou 10 galeões.

Eles continuaram a conversar e eu achei melhor para a minha saúde não interromper. Afinal, eu não havia respondido se tinha, ou não, ido para o armário mais próximo com a Isis (e eu não fui), então era mais seguro ficar calado no banco de trás.

Fiquei imaginado com teria sido se tivéssemos realmente ido para o armário, o do segundo andar ou o perto do banheiro dos monitores, tanto faz, ate que uma mão foi sacudida na minha frente.

- Hey! Terra para estrela Orion. Orion pode nos ouvir? Câmbio.

- Já deu pai. – murmurei empurrando a mão dele pra longe – Chegamos?

- Sim filho. Chegamos.

Desci da pickup e estiquei as pernas olhando em volta. A cada ano mamãe fazia questão de mudar algo na Galáxia Delta, por que esse é o nome da nossa fazenda, com direito ate a uma placa bem chamativa na entrada. É por isso que eu digo: pra eles não bastou me dar um nome de estrela eles também tinha que fazer essa palhaçada com a pobre da fazenda que nem tem como se defender. Quase tive um acesso quando mamãe falou que iria trocar o nome dela para Varuna ou Lynx só pra se adaptar à família. Papai riu disso durante semanas...

- Esse lugar é o paraíso, não é filho? – mamãe falou abraçando-me pelo ombro.

- Mas eu e sua mãe não fizemos coisas muito angelicais aqui filhão. – ele falou me empurrando do abraço e colocando as mãos num lugar muito abaixo da cintura da minha mãe. – Você é a prova disso.

Esquivei-me sob as risadas dos dois. Acontece só comigo ou pra você também é impossível encaixar as palavras "sexo" e "pais" na mesma frase?

Eles ainda riam quando uma coisa laranja passou correndo por mim e foi parar nos pés deles.

- Snowball! Gatinho lindo da mamãe!!!

Eu e meu pai nos entreolhamos. Quando eu digo que a família não é normal ninguém acredita em mim. Ou será que mamãe é daltônica? Explicação mais plausível já que o gato é laranja. É. Laranja e se chama Snowball. Bola de neve seria um bom nome para um gato branco.

Dei as costas para os três e fui em direção a casa. Sempre que chegamos somos recepcionados assim. Pelo Snowball e mais ninguém. Mamãe e papai sempre vêm pra cá quando tem uma folga (pra fazer _não me pergunte nem me conte o que_) então não precisamos do que os trouxas chamam de caseiro. E uma tonelada de feitiços esconde a Galáxia Delta, nem sei o que o caseiro teria pra fazer.

Subi as escadas e fui andando pelo longo corredor ate o meu quarto, a porta a direita com uma placa, feita pelo meu pai quando eu nasci onde está escrito "Em nome do pequeno caçador, mantenha uma distancia saudável.".

Estava exatamente como eu deixei no verão passado. Meus livros favoritos jogados num canto, o boné dos Tornados em cima da gaiola reserva e os quadros que eu mesmo pintei dependurados na parede por culpa das minhas ultimas tentativas de arrumar o quarto sem ajuda. Um deles ficava bem em frente à cama e tinha um enorme mapa estelar. Assinalado nele Sirius e Orion, com pininhos que imitavam um pomo de ouro.

Ri e me joguei na cama sem nem tirar os sapatos. Segundo mamãe eu iria começar uma fase muito difícil na escola e por isso ela me deu uns 7 livros novos. Já papai disse que o melhor seria me divertir e me deu uma capa de invisibilidade, pra usar em Hogwarts. Usei a capa para ler escondido, o que me rendeu sobremesa em dobro (chocolate em barra, sapos de chocolate, sorvete de chocolate, chocolate de todos os jeitos) por parte da mamãe e uma semana sem quadribol por parte do papai. Durante a semana se jogar eu pintei o resto dos quadros que estão pendurados nas paredes, inclusive o desenho do Snowball que só assusta a ele mesmo.

Já estava quase dormindo quando meu pai bateu na porta me convidando pra nadar no lago da fazenda enquanto mamãe fazia o almoço, embora já fosse 14:00 da tarde.

Eu já ia recusar, mas ele me fez levitar ate o andar de baixo, o que não me deu escolha senão trocar de roupa e cair na água. Jogamos um jogo trouxa, pólo aquático, e eu perdi. O sol estava batendo no meu olho.

- Isso é discurso de mau perdedor – papai retrucou quando disse a ele. – Vamos pra casa. Se não estivéssemos jogando na água te garanto que estaria pingado de suor. Deve estar uns 32°C aqui. – ele espanou a água "suor" do corpo como um grande cachorro, fazendo os cabelos tão pretos quanto os meus sacudirem loucamente. Eu ri e ele me tacou no lago com um feitiço levitador e saiu correndo, me deixando sozinho.

Eu, que não sou idiota nem nada, imaginei que talvez eles quisessem um pouco de _privacidade _então continuei no lago por muito tempo. Tanto tempo que meus dedos enrugaram e, apesar de estar na água, eu literalmente pinguei de suor.

Nem bem tinha terminado de me secar quando ouvi minha mãe gritar por mim. Pensei que o almoço tivesse pronto (ou que talvez eles já estivessem decentemente vestidos) então fui correndo pra casa.

- Sorria! – foi isso que ouvi antes de dispararem um flash cegador na minha cara e depois ouvir os soluços da minha mãe.

- Eu sabia que esse seu amor por _livros_ teria conseqüências vergonhosas pra mim, Orion. Eu sabia! – meu pai resmungou sentado na cadeira, os braços cruzados.

- Sirius! – mamãe retrucou com a maquina fotográfica dependurada no pescoço. – É uma honra não uma vergonha.

O que era uma honra e não uma vergonha eu não fazia idéia. Normal, eu sempre bóio nas conversas dos meus pais. Às vezes é mais seguro mesmo.

- O que é uma honra?

- Fofo! Mamãe te ama sabia!?- ela falou enquanto as lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto e apertava minha bochecha com tanta força que eu pensei que fosse me mutilar.

- Ai mãe, isso dói!!- falei tentando fazer com que ela me soltasse. Papai me olhava de soslaio com uma cara feia, sem nem pensar em me ajudar.

- Se você não fosse moreno e tivesse olhos azuis eu ate diria que é filho do Remus e não meu. Onde já se viu! – e virou para a mesa resmungando coisas ininteligíveis.

- **O que é que aconteceu**? – perguntei. Já estava começando a me irritar. Ficar por fora? OK! Boiar nas conversas? OK! Ser ignorado? OK? _Não mesmo_!

- **Isso** aconteceu! – papai falou me entregando a carta de Hogwarts que eu nem sabia que tinha chegado. Já estava aberta e quando enfiei a mão no envelope senti uma coisa alem do papel lá dentro.

Virei a carta de boca pra baixo e uma _coisa _caiu na minha mão.

- Um Black monitor! Meu Merlin! Nunca fiquei tão envergonhado na minha vida.

- Para de drama Sirius Black. – mamãe falou Ser monitor é uma honra que pode ajudar muito futuramente. Meu filhinho monitor perfeito...

- Drama Marlene McKinnon? Drama? Pensei que o Orion fosse liderar a segunda geração dos marotos! Mas o que ele consegue é _virar monitor_. Tem certeza que você não me traiu com o Remus? Ele também era monitor e amava chocolate.

- Não. Eu preferi casar com você. Que por pouco não reprovou em trato das criaturas mágicas, a matéria mais idiota do currículo, igual à herbologia. O orion é aceitável nas duas, e isso, sinto dizer, ele pegou de você. Porque se fosse de mim ele seria o melhor da turma.

Eles agora falavam como se eu não estivesse presente. O distintivo brilhava na palma da minha mão, a minha barriga roncava e a água e o suor (velho e novo) escorriam pela minha pele molhando o assoalho.

- O Orion não esta pronto pra isso Marlene

- O Orion tem 15 anos Sirius. Ele é maduro o suficiente. Você não tinha 15 anos quando fez sexo pela primeira vez!

- O que o Orion tem a ver com isso?

Exatamente. O que, raios, eu tenho a ver com isso? Alem de vocês estarem esfregando na minha cara que... Deixa pra lá.

- É pra te mostrar que você o julga imaturo, mas ele é tão imaturo quanto você era quando tinha 13 anos.

Impressão minha ou minha mãe acabou de falar que minha idade mental é 13 anos?

- Orion deveria ter perpetuado a Era dos Marotos. Eu comprei uma capa de invisibilidade pra ele. E o que ele fez??? Brincou de esconde-esconde com os livros!

Senti-me insultado, rebaixado, e difamado? _Claro que não_.

- Orion é um filho modelo. Ele sabe que os estudos são a base de tudo. E ele vai ate mais devagar com as garotas porque estuda muito.

Triste e chocado por ter sido chamado de nerd e bundão pela minha própria mãe? _Não_... Ela só pensa o **_melhor_... Pra ela mesma!**

**- **Ele já deveria ter beijado pelo menos um terço da escola!

- Ele tem 15 anos, Sirius!

- Com 15 anos eu não era **virgem**.

- **CHEGA!** – gritei e os dois me olharam como se eu fosse um extraterrestre azul com três bocas e oito olhos (sem contar os braços saindo pelas orelhas...) – Será que vocês poderiam para de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui??

- A porta é a sua direita. – meu pai resmungou não tão baixo.

- _Noticia quente_! **EU-NÃO-VOU-SAIR**!- falei pausadamente – Eu moro aqui tanto quanto vocês.

- Cuidado com o que as palavras, mocinho. – mamãe retrucou erguendo o dedo indicador na frente do meu nariz. – Veja lá como fala com seu pai senão...

- Senão o que? – a cortei – Vocês vão _me bater_? _Expulsar de casa_?? – continuei cinicamente.

- Esse é o seu filho modelo? – papai perguntou à mamãe ironicamente.

- Ele só está um pouco nervoso... - ela retrucou sem me olhar – É um filho perfeito.

- **EU NÃO SOU PERFEITO**! – gritei jogando a cadeira pra trás sem nem me lembrar de ter levantado. – E eu não sou da segunda geração dos marotos também. EU SOU EU! Parem de me rotular. Sou monitor. Sou ruim em matérias idiotas. Sou virgem sim! E eu não peguei meia Hogwarts também. _Incomodado?_ **FODA-SE**!! Eu não estou NEM AI para o que vocês pensam de mim. Só me deixem **EM PAZ**!!

Terminei de falar e me virei, deixando os dois chocados pra trás. Subi as escadas para o meu quarto e bati a porta com força, para em seguida trancá-la com e sem magia. Terminei de me secar, troquei de roupa, e me jóquei na cama. Dormi alguns minutos depois.

\o/o\o/

Acordei com algumas batidas na porta. Já estava escuro e as estrelas fosforescentes no céu do meu quarto tinham acendido e brilhavam pra caramba.

- Hey Orion! Abra essa porta logo. – ouvi meu pai dizer. – Sua mãe está preocupada. Você não comeu nada hoje.

- Você sabe ler? – perguntei ciente de que estava sendo bem grosso. -Então lê a merda da placa que esta na merda da porta e **vai embora**!

- Eu sei que você está com raiva, e não tiro a sua razão, mas abra a porta e nos conversaremos como dois homens. Pai e filho.

- Você não pensou em conversar quando jogou na minha cara que eu não sou maduro o suficiente nem pra ser monitor. – falei bem devagar e ouvi-o bufar irritado do outro lado da porta. Conservei-me como estava; deitado com as mãos atrás da cabeça e peguei o discman (ganhado depois de um mico fenomenal numa loja trouxa), mas não coloquei s fones no ouvido porque aquele _cara_ tinha recomeçado a falar.

- Vice não esta se mostrando muito maduro agora sabia? – ele falou dando um tapa na porta, fazendo-a balançar. – Abra porque eu estou **mandando**. Eu odeio ter que fazer papel de pai severo, mas se você me obrigar faço sem problema.

Ri e não respondi.

Coloquei os fones de ouvido e já ia dar o play, mas fui atrapalhado de novo.

- Comprei sorvete de morango pra você e de flocos pra sua mãe.

- _Não, obrigado_.

- Eu não quero ter que derrubar a porta.

- Então _vá embora_.

A porta tremeu nas dobradiças com a força do murro que recebeu depois disso.

- Agora eu sei por que a loirinha não te quer. Você é muito cabeça-dura.

Senti meu sangue ferver. Arranquei os fones do ouvido e levantei, escancarando a porta.

- Pronto, abri. Feliz?

- Não fez mais que a sua porca obrigação. - ele respondeu friamente e apontou para as escadas. – Desça. Sua mãe esta fazendo a janta.

- Não quero jantar muito obrigado.

- Eu não perguntei se você quer. Foi uma ordem.

Revirei os olhos e comecei a descer as escadas lentamente, passando por Snowball, que brincava com um novelo de lã tão laranja quanto ele mesmo. Eu já saiba que eles iriam começar a pedir desculpas assim que eu chegasse ao andar de baixo.

- Seu pai e eu estamos envergonhados, - mamãe murmurou no instante que entrei na cozinha – mas esperamos que você nos perdoe. Não era nossa intenção fazer com que você se sentisse mal, rotulado ou qualquer outra coisa que você venha a ter sentido.

- Mas, Orion, você tem que levar em consideração que é nosso primeiro e único filho, então é plausível que nossas atenções estejam voltadas para você, sua vida escolar e social. – papai falou abraçando mamãe pelos ombros e depois segurando a mão dela com um sorriso mal disfarçado. - E ser monitor não vai ser tão ruim assim. Você vai poder aplicar detenções a vontade nos verdinhos.

- Você vai se dar bem, minha pequena estrela. – mamãe falou caminhando ate mim e bagunçando meu cabelo. – Vai se dar muito bem.

Dei um meio sorriso e me sentei na cadeira mais próxima. Eu não tinha pensado no poder de distribuir detenções a troto e a direito. Vou me divertir muito esse ano.

- Então... Estamos perdoados?

- Sim pai. Perdoados! Mas vocês estão sentindo esse cheiro?

- De queimado? Sim...

- Oh Merlin! Minha comida! – Mamãe exclamou correndo para o fogão.

- Acho que agora eu vou querer o sorvete, pai. – murmurei espanando a fumaça que começava a tomar conta da cozinha.

- Desculpa filho. Falei no sorvete só pra te tirar do quarto. Marlene você conhece um pedaço de madeira chamado varinha?

É uma pena que o sistema de detenções não funcione fora da escola. Será que por ter mentido para um monitor meu pai pegaria uma pena muito leve?

- Sirius cala a boca e vem me ajudar senão a casa vai pegar fogo.

Ou será que mentir pra uma estrela seria tão grave assim?

The end!

\o/ \o \o\ )o( o )o( /o/ o/ \o/

* * *

Ene/AA: Resolvi postar isso, já que estava perdido nos meus arquivos. Se você gostou comenta vai. Não doi e contribui pra colorir o meu dia que está cinza e frio por causa do vestibular. Thanks aos que leram e thanks vezes um milhão aos que comentaram.

BjOx pessoinhas!


End file.
